


Workday

by wemightfall



Series: Nonbinary Androids [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character, Transphobia, nonbinary connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor goes to work, wearing a dress and gets some mean comments.He's suprised when Gavin steps in to defend him.





	Workday

Connor was standing in the break room, waiting for the coffee machine to finish. He drummed his fingers on the counter, impatiently.  
He saw Reed enter the break room as well and tensed up a little, expecting him to make a comment on his outfit.  
The officer however only took one short look at his dress, before moving past him and getting a cup out of a cupboard.

Finally, the coffee was finished and Connor poured some in both his and Reed’s cup.  
The other man left without saying a word.

Connor went back to his desk, putting the cup down next to Hank.  
His partner muttered a “thanks”, and Connor interfaced with his computer. They didn’t have much to do currently, so he took the time to finish some paperwork.

It was at this moment that he heard someone behind him whispering. Connor tried to ignore them, but of course he could hear every word.

It was a Tom, a rookie that had only been at the DPD for a week so far. Connor grabbed on to his desk, looking at Hank.

Hank looked up at from his computer and raised an eyebrow,  
“What's wrong?”  
Connor looked back at Tom, biting his lip.  
“He saying shit about you?”  
“It's fine, Hank”, he insisted.  
Mostly because Hank couldn’t really afford to get any more disciplinary warnings.

Connor saw Reed stand next to Tom and sincerely hoped he wouldn’t get to hear even more remarks.  
Maybe this had been a bad idea.

He was however surprised as he realized that Reed seemed furious. 

Reed punched Tom in the face.  
It made a terrible sound and Connor was quite certain that Reed had just broken the rookies nose.  
Tom cursed and ran out of the room - no doubt to go and complain to Fowler. 

Connor turned to Reed.  
“You didn't have to -”  
“He was being an ass”, Reed shrugged.

“But just so we're clear, just because I punched someone in the face for you, doesn't mean we're friends, got it?”  
Connor smiled.  
“Got it. And thanks.”  
Connor thought he could see a hint of a smile on the man's face. 

“Also, go tell the old man you like him, I can't take both your pining anymore”, Gavin added and left the room.

Connor blushed, as he looked back at Hank.


End file.
